Moonlight Foxes
by Moonlight of Thunderclan
Summary: What happen if Naruto was taken by a band of thieves called Moonlight Foxes. And the former leader of the Moonlight Foxes was Kyubi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form, but, one can dream. R&R

"Look, it's no one fault but Kyubi. If he didn't let his rage consume him, then he would be with us." Akira snapped as we stared at a newborn baby dressed in orange.

"But this child, he holds the Kyubi in him. Surely you can't deny that." I said softy looking at the child. We managed to break in without being notice.

"Arghh! You'll keep on trying, won't you, Kisa?" Akira asked angrily. I nodded.

"I know the people of his village won't accept him. I overheard some plots to kill him." I pointed out.

"Look, why don't we go and see if the other member will agree with you to take him with us?" Akira sighed. I smiled.

"Thank you so much, Akira." I said softy so the child won't wake up. We quickly got out of the room and ran toward the forest. The sight outside the tower was devastating. Buildings were drench with water to put out the fire. A lot of the buildings were destroyed by Kyubi. Right now, people are scare of their own shadow. They were crying over the loss of their family and their hokage. They were too wrapped up in their own misery to notice a couple of 14 years old stranger leaving. As soon as we entered the forest, Akira and I gave our fox call. Almost at once three people came to us.

"Is it bad as we expect?" asked Mahiru softy. I nodded.

"Kyubi shouldn't let his rage control him like that." Taro sighed.

"I was thinking that we should take the child Kyubi was sealed in and teach him our way. After all, Kyubi wouldn't like it if his host isn't what he expects him to be." I said timidly, because, I'm the youngest member of the Moonlight Foxes.

"Why should we follow Kyubi demands?" asked Haru.

"Wouldn't he do the same things for us?" I said. The other stared.

"Of course he will." Taro said lowering his head. The rest agree easily, expect for Akira.

"But the child is human. And human are nothing but trouble." Akira protested.

"But the child would be killed if his hokage allow it." I said. Akira looks at me.

"We can't go around saving every human we meet." Akira said.

"But, the child… he have Kyubi in him. And I overheard the hokage that if the child dies, then Kyubi will die too. If you were in Kyubi's place, do you think Kyubi will let you die?" I asked. Akira sighed.

"Fine, let's take the child." Akira muttered.

"Thank you, Akira." I said happily and left to receive Naruto. This time I ran to the tower, ignoring the disaster. I quickly entered the tower without anyone noticing. After all, all of us are thieves. I entered Naruto and Kyubi's room. I notice a small backpack in the corner. I smirked. I grabbed the backpack and shoveled what Naruto will need as quietly as I can. I was fortunate to remember to bring a blanket. I sneaked out of the tower. Any of the villagers will know it's Naruto, if I didn't wrap the soft blanket around him. The baby began to wake up, but I quickly hummed a song, to calm him. Naruto went back to sleep. I soon arrive back at our meeting spot. Akira, Mahiru, Taro, and Haru appeared at once.

"This is the child? He looks a bit like the Fourth Hokage in that village." Mahiru asked.

"Yes, his name is Naruto." I smiled at my friends.

"Well, we heard of stranger names than his." Taro remarked.

"He will learn our way in this group and there will be no excuse for him, just because he is a human." Akira said.

"Yeah, but don't held high hope for Naruto. Naruto shouldn't fell that much pressure yet." Haru said staring at Naruto. I could tell he's wondering about Kyubi. We retreated to the safety of the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form, but, I do own Akira, Kisa, Taro, Mahiru, and Haru. If I find out you're using them without my permission, you will DIE, and suffer. Smirk R&R

"Onee-chan, do I really have to go?" I asked nee-chan. Nee-chan nodded.

"Of course, your father was a shinobi, I'm sure he'll want you to follow his footstep." Nee-chan said happily.

"Kisa, let's go." Akira said staring at nee-chan. Nee-chan just rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, Akira-san. We'll get going." Nee-chan said annoyed. We quickly jumped down from the tree. I help Mahiru-nee-chan to put out the fire after she played with it again.

"Aww, do you really have to put out the fire?" Mahiru asked.

"Yep, but don't worry. We can make another fire later." I said happily, knowing that Mahiru-nee-chan loves playing with fire; despite the fact fire hurt me and not them.

"Mahiru-nee-chan, do I really need to go to the shinobi village? I asked. Mahiru nodded.

"It will be better if you learn how, you're not like us." Mahiru sighed softy.

"Then I'll be the best! I'll make Akira-nii-san proud enough to let the world know that I'm his little brother!" I exclaimed.

"Good luck." Mahiru smiled. I quickly made my way to Haru.

"Ohayo Kyubi-sama, Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?" Haru asked.

'**Kit, ask if he can make some of the shinobi weapons.'** Kyubi said.

"Haru-nii-kun, Kyubi want you to make some of the shinobi weapons." I said.

"I see, what about you?" Haru asked again.

"Nothing," I said before bouncing over to nee-chan who was talking to Taro. "Nee-chan, what village are we going to?" I asked. Nee-chan flinched, like she been caught setting up a prank, or sneaking out.

'**Kit, I don't like this one bit.'** Kyubi said.

"Well, the only one we're going to is Konohagkure." Taro put bluntly. Kyubi and I both freeze.

/3 hours later/

"Who knew Naruto have a creative language?" Taro remarked. The other foxes nodded weakly in agreement. Taro, Akira, Haru, Mahiru, and Kisa look like they had been put through hell twice. Kisa looks at me.

"I promise you that there's almost 90 chance that no one will recognize you." She told me. I would have blurt out a nasty replied along with some colorful words I learn from Kyubi, but since I was tied up and gagged, I settle for a death glare. Then Haru spoke up.

"I'm more concern about how Naruto knew those colorful words." Then everyone's head immediately to Akira when the words left Haru's mouth, only Akira looks confused.

"What, you're seriously considering that I taught him those words? What were you thinking? You know Kyubi's is the number one fox demon for swearing." Akira stammered. Though no one could see it I smirked. I only learn at least two-fifth of those words from Akira.

"Let's just go to the village. It's too much trouble to continue discussing this." Kisa sighed. Haru begin to pick me up, after all, I'm all tied up and was unable to run away. Kyubi and I were discussing about some wonderful way to torture them. I was too busy chatting with Kyubi about how we're going to inflict some pain to our _sweet innocent friend_, to notice that they start to slow down. Nee-chan whispered to Taro about something and Taro agrees before dropping me.

"Welcome back to Konohagkure, little brother." Nee-chan said.

AN: I know it short, but I'm just feeling too lazy to type more and then there's homework.


	3. On Hold

Sorry Readers. This story will be on hold for a while until I can get a more reliable laptop and get my lief back in order. Please forgive me and vote if you want me to revise A Place to Belong with better details. This author note will be deleted after I post a new chapter.


End file.
